1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuitry. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for sense amplifier offset cancellation.
2. Description of the Background Art
A sense amplifier may be used to amplify a differential signal across two inputs. While the two transistors of the input differential pair are generally designed to be the same, they are often not identical in practice due to process variation during manufacture. In particular, the process variation may cause the two transistors of the input differential pair to have different threshold voltages. In that case, the sense amplifier may be said to have an offset at the two inputs caused by the mismatch between the two transistors.